far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
MCGamer
MCGamer is a member of the MindCrack group. Biography MC was invited to join the group in October 2011, and brought a unique style of video creating and enthusiasm for all things Nintendo, especially Zelda. Every six months MC runs Zeldathon, a very successful charity marathon involving all the Zelda games. MCGamer played in and won his first MindCrack Ultra Hardcore season, Season 6. Appearances *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E01- Duplication'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E02 - Over Our Heads'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E03 - No Sheating'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E04 - Out and About'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E05 - Thirteen Levels'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E06 - What an "Entertainer"'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E07 - Insane'' (In chat) *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 01 - Commie'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 02 - Robuttock'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 03 - Salty'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 04 - Sweeps'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 05 - Final Destination'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 06 - Get Drilled'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 07 - Cheeseball'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 08 - GG Jar Jar'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 09 - We're So High'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 10 - NPR Tarzan'' *''SpeedRunners w/ MCGamer, Millbee & Avidya - 11 - Sucker Face'' *''SpeedRunners w/ MCGamer, Millbee & Avidya - 12 - Main Course'' *''SpeedRunners w/ MCGamer, Millbee & Avidya - 13- Choked'' *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 1'' *''SpeedRunners w/ Orange Wool - 14 - Get Blued'' *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 2'' *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 3'' *''SpeedRunners w/ Orange Wool - 15 - Nerf Kurt'' *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 4'' *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 5'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 16 - Feeling It'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 17 - All Alley'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 18 - Hooker's Ball'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 19 - Bizzaro'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 20 - Molasses Mode'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 21 - Passion of MC'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 22 - Oh No, Coe!'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 23 - MC Ya Later!'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 24 - Temporary Return'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 25 - VIP Room'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 26 - Desperation Hook'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 27 - Remain Focused'' *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E01 - Jungle Boy'' (In chat) *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 28 - Critical Swing'' *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E02 - Marco, Polo'' (In chat) *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 29 - Library Closed!'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 30 - From Downtown'' *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E04 - Early Celebration'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 31 - Fajesus'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 32 - Cheaty Chicken'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 33 - Nominal Oprah'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 34 - Just Give Up'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 35 - Gambling Moose'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 36 - Illuminati'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 37 - Kite Flying'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 38 - Wrong Way'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 01 - The Killer Rabbit'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 39 - Left Shark'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 02 - He's Flaming'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 40 - Hat Trick'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 03 - Let's Leave'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 41 - Ornery'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 04 - Stone Sword'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 05 - Who's Left?'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 06 - Lone Wolf'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 07 - Nether Return'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 08 - Higher Ground'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 42 - Goat Strats'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 43 - Gang Beats'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 44 - End at Start'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 45 - Streaming'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 46 - Winning Block of Ice'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 47 - Vanilla Edition'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 48 - Gift Giving'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 48 - Gift Giving'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 49 - Amuse Bouche'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 50 - De-Thawed'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 51 - De-Millbee'd'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 52 - Bucket Brigade'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 53 - Bloop'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 54 - Business Shark'' *''PlayMindcrack UHC Livestream Archive - Part 4'' (Statue) *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 55 - Touched'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 56 - Nerf Drill'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 57 - Anti-Obama'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 58 - Neverending Intro'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 59 - Easter Chickens'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 63 - Narcissistic'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 64 - Rocket Avoidance'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 65 - Actor Obscenities'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 66 - USB Disconnect'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 67 - Totally Wicked'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 68 - Astronauts Do It On Top'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 69 - Experience Points Update!'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Raging Metallic Honeycomb'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Night Club, Day Club'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Revenge of the Boxes'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Another Smash Bros'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Physical Pelvis'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 1 - Kelley Blue Book'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 2 - Waiting on that Water Bucket'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 3 - If Memory Serves Me...'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 4 - Protuberance of the Pants'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 5 - Block Re-Pop'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 6 - Moments of Realization'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Dog Eats Pipe (87)'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 7 - Team Assistance'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Millbee Strats (88)'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 8 - Making the Call'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Learn Your Owner (89)'' *''TEAM DROOOOOOOOOO! - Mindcrack Marathon 2015 UHC 1'' *''SuperMCGamer & SickKurtJMac - Mindcrack Marathon 2015 UHC 2'' *''Minecrack HUC - Episode 001 - "What Is That Noise?"''